The present technology relates to an image blur correction device and an imaging apparatus. Specifically, the present technology relates to a technical field in which positional accuracy and concentricity of an output axis are improved by supporting the output axis of a driving motor by a pair of first bearings and supporting an auxiliary axis by a second bearing so as to facilitate improving the reliability of a blur correction operation.
In an imaging apparatus such as a video camera or a still camera, an image blur correction device in which a lens is moved in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction to perform image blur correction is provided in some cases.
In the image blur correction device provided in the imaging apparatus, a lens unit which has a lens pivots in a first direction which is a rotation direction of a first fulcrum axis orthogonal to the optical axis of the lens and in a second direction which is a rotation direction of a second fulcrum axis orthogonal to the optical axis and the first fulcrum axis in some cases (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056).
The lens unit pivots around the first fulcrum axis as a fulcrum in the yawing direction and pivots around the second fulcrum axis as a fulcrum in the pitching direction to perform image blur correction.
In the image blur correction device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056, two driving motors (flat motors) each of which has plural coil portions, a magnet and a yoke are used as a driving unit to cause the lens unit to pivot in the yawing direction and in the pitching direction. The plural coil portions are arranged in a rotation direction (circumferential direction) of a fulcrum axis and N-poles and S-poles of the magnet are alternately magnetized in the rotation direction (circumferential direction) of the fulcrum axis. The axis direction of the output axis of each driving motor respectively matches the first fulcrum axis and the second fulcrum axis.
In the driving motors, the coil portions are disposed to face the magnets to cause the lens unit to pivot in the yawing direction and in the pitching direction with the rotation of the output axes by using thrust generated in relation to the magnets when a current is supplied to the coil portions.
For example, one driving motor is configured to be disposed on an upper surface side of the lens unit toward a vertical direction and cause the lens unit to pivot in the yawing direction in accordance with a supply direction of a current when the current is supplied to the coil portions. For example, the other driving motor is configured to be disposed on a side surface side of the lens unit toward a horizontal direction and cause the lens unit to pivot in the pitching direction according to a supply direction of a current when the current is supplied to the coil portions.